Nazi Zombies: Extras
by PPP123
Summary: Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, Preludes for both Der Reise and Shi No Numa, "Five", Black Ops DS  Dont worry it's awesome!  WaW-BO crossover, and a special Dead Ops Arcade story. Please read my other Nazi Zombie Stories first.


_This is the explanation of multiple zombie themes I couldn't use in my first two stories. Please read Nazi Zombies: World at War and Nazi Zombies: Black Ops before this. If not, you're ruining these stories. You wouldn't want that, would you?_

Chapter 1: Nacht Der Untoten

_Heres the story of the first zombie map that started it all. Since Nacht Der Untoten doesn't have much of a story, I decided to take the crashed plane and the Verrukt story and mix them together to give Nacht some meaning._

Four United States Marines sat within a trench, preparing for tank fire. These squads of Marines were sent to Peleliu, a small island outside Japan, during the beginning of World War 2. It all began when the Japanese bombed Hawaii in America to prevent them from joining the war.

This instead led the U.S. to join the war. Their new enemy, Japan, was the first target. So, a U.S. advance was set up in Peleliu. Their goal was to capture enemy aircraft bases to both stop anti aircraft fire, and enemy bombings.

So, these four marines, John, Alex, Paul, and Tank sat in a trench awaiting clearance into the airfield. John was an expert marksman. He was all about following rules and competed against Tank as leader of the squad. His only flaw was that sometimes his creativity would get in the way of fighting.

Alex was into more heavy weaponry than the others. He wasn't very smart and often used actions instead of words. Alex sometimes considered himself as the toughest person in the world, as the others in his squad didn't think so.

Paul was a small, skinny, sniper. He was defininately the smartest of the group, showing this by using big words and calculating the accuracy of his shot. Paul wasn't able to fight some of the other Marines in close combat, but could sure beat any of them in a target shooting contest.

Finally, Tank was the cockiest and overall toughest one of the squad. He had a blonde buzz cut and gruff voice, making him seem hardened. Tank could wield any kind of weapon with great skill. His full name was Sergeant Tank Dempsey. The others usually just called him Dempsey though.

Again, these four waited for another squad to call in telling about how they destroyed the tanks. "Baaaaaanzia!" came the screech of a Japanese Imperial Officer. The four Marines looked up to see the officer jump into the trench.

The Banzai trooper raised his knife and started stabbing at Dempsey. Dempsey instead hit the officer's elbow, slamming the knife into the trench wall. In the milliseconds between the office's knife getting stuck, and him letting go of it, Dempsey punched the officer's arm sooo hard it bent the opposite way.

The Japanese Officer cried in pain as Dempsey pulled the knife out from the wall. "I'll let the trench rats get the rest of him." Dempsey said coolly.

The radios on each Marine's sides began to buzz, "Tanks neutralized, you have a clear path to the airfield."

"Alright let's do this thing. Miller must be down there with the flamethrower, we need to give him a good path to the AA turrets so that we gain control of this airfield." John commanded. They were all armed with weapons of their specialty. John had an M1A1 Carbine. Alex held a Panzershreck missile launcher. Paul carried his signature Springfield Sniper Rifle. Finally, Dempsey had a custom Thompson machine gun, designed especially for him. He sometimes liked to call it Sally.

The four marines hopped out of the trench, instantly under fire by Japanese soldiers. They shot their guns aimlessly. The aircraft bunker was nearly a quarter of a mile down the barren field. One more trench stood between the American trench and the bunker.

The four marines reached the Japanese trench. Dempsey was first to hop into the trench and begin fire. The other three entered and did their thing. The trench piled with bodies. The Japanese attack plan wasn't based on trenches, but mostly on suicide attacks called "Banzai."

This wasn't their trench, but one the Japanese took over. It was cleared from enemies in nearly half a minute. The Marines jumped out from this trench. "Theres sergeant Miller!" Paul called. In the distance, standing in front of the bunker was an army Ranger holding a flame thrower.

"Go, go, go!" John ordered. They ducked their heads and sprinted for the bunker. Multiple Japanese soldiers stood in the bunker.

Miller marched inside the bunker, setting each enemy aflame. The four Marines followed their Army ally. Without any trouble, they reached the Anti-Aircraft guns. Dempsey tapped Miller's shoulder and stood behind the Japanese soldier running the guns.

"Let me handle this…" Dempsey whispered. He removed the soldier's ear plugs and turned his seat. He stabbed his knife into the soldier's shoulder. "It is the tip of the jugular artery. A lot of pain and blood, along with a side of death. Oohrah!"

"You could have just slit his throat." Paul complained, "You're a cruel man." Miller sat down in the Anti-Aircraft turret.

John's radio buzzed, "Aliright, Marines, to the Bunker First floor. An aircraft requires clearance."

"Well, I guess it's down to the first floor." John stated. They began walking down the stairs and to the first floor. Standing in the center of the room was an American man in a suit.

"Whaddaya you need, boss?" Alex asked. He crossed his arms, ready for instruction. Dempsey pushed Alex aside and stood by John. The man in the suit wore dark sunglasses and held a briefcase.

"Nobody is in this facility, right?" the suited man asked. He looked around the room. John and Dempsey nodded at the same time. "I need an explanation, have you checked anywhere, nobody's in this facility?" the boss continued, angrily.

"I'll check upstairs!" Dempsey yelled, pushing John, Alex and Paul aside. He coolly walked up the staircase behind them.

John turned back towards the mystery man and replied, "I'll check the next room, sir." He aimed his gun beside the boss and walked foreword slowly. At that moment, Dempsey returned from upstairs.

"Nobody." He grinned. The boss nodded. "So what's the plan?"

The boss looked back and answered, "We need to wait for your other teammate." John kicked open the door and aimed his gun in.

"Nobody, sir." John stated. The boss set his briefcase on a nearby table, unlocked the latched with a key, and removed its contents. There were multiple papers, and a bluish rock.

"Oh great, writing, I hate to read and write." Alex complained. Dempsey turned towards him and laughed.

"Probably because you never learned." He joked.

"Well…" Alex sighed, "You can… shut up!" The whole team laughed, even the boss.

"Oh, snap, crackle, pop!" Dempsey laughed.

Paul beamed, "Rice Crispies!" The others stared at Paul for a second and continued. "So what's that stuff now?"

The boss held up one paper. It had a signature line at the bottom with a bunch of unimportant text above it. "This is a secrecy form." The boss explained, "By signing it, you agree to never tell what you experienced in this following mission. If you break this rule or do not sign, you will die, on the spot."

"Sign me up!" Alex shouted, grabbing the paper. The boss handed him a pen and Alex began writing. He passed it to his other teammates.

"Good, now onto the good stuff." The boss exclaimed. "You four were chosen for this special delivery mission. A CIA agent, codenamed 'Steve' will pick up your squad to deliver a large set of these," the boss held up the blue rock, "To a secret U.S. airbase. You four will protect the aircraft from any hijackers, spies, or double agents."

"Codename 'Steve'?" Alex asked. "Why not like, Epic Thunder or SmurfDylan (Inside joke)?"

"Did you even listen to any of the important things?" the boss said angrily.

"Yessir!" John saluted.

"I like this kid," the boss smiled, "You, make sure these children follow orders." John looked up at Dempsey a beamed. Dempsey snarled and turned away. A large roar came from outside. The airplane the boss talked about lowered in front of the base, sending wind at everybody. The five approached the door of the plane.

It slowly opened, Agent 'Steve' exiting. Steve had a thick mustache, dark sunglasses, and a visor on his helmet. "Hop in, Marines." Steve said monotonously. The four of them stepped into the aircraft, Steve following behind.

The airplane was very small in the passenger section. There were two benches on both walls. Beside the benches were heavy duty boxes. Steve sat in a large chair in the front of the plane. A man sat beside him, who looked a lot like Steve only with a thick beard too.

Paul and Dempsey sat in one bench, Alex and John in the other. There was awkward silence as the four of them stared at each other. Alex crossed his arms and asked, "Hey you with the shades!" the man next to Steve turned and looked at them. "Yeah, you, who are you exactly."

"Agent Ivan." Steve muttered. Steve continued to work the controls. They could feel the aircraft flying into the air. Alex clenched his stomach and turned green. "Try not to puke, marine."

"I wasn't…" Alex insisted, "I'm just feeling my rock hard abs." He began moving his hand around. John stared at Alex along with Dempsey.

"So, what are we delivering?" Paul questioned.

Agent Ivan scratched his ear intensely and replied, "I think Agent Steve might know that."

Agent Steve looked up from the cockpit and commented, "Uhh, did you sign the secrecy form?"

"Yes, we had to or we would die." John honestly answered.

"Too bad I can't tell you." Agent Steve abruptly stated. "Those forms were just in case there was an attack. I don't even get to know the cargo. The president doesn't know. This is a head of C.I.A. ONLY thing."

"So wait," Dempsey wondered, "Did that man back in Japan know?"

Agent Steve shook his head, "I can't be sure, but you guys should just keep from asking any more questions." The four marines frowned.

"It has to be something important if it needs to be so protected." John suggested. "It was some kind of rock."

"I guess we were never meant to know." Agent Ivan commented.

Alex replied, "It must have some special power or something."

At that moment as Paul opened him mouth to continue the conversation, Agent Ivan lifted his legs. He kicked out towards Agent Steve and smoothly swung into the pilot's seat. "Nothing. The C.I.A. didn't even know." Ivan spoke, pressing his ear.

"He has a radio in his ear!" Paul screamed. The marines raised their guns at Ivan. Without thought, Alex fired at Ivan, his pistol shot burst through the false Agent's chest.

Ivan pressed his ear again, "I'm down… we... the base… I can't pilot…" The plane took a wild dip down. John pushed Ivan's body to the ground and looked at the controls.

"We're too close to the ground!" John cried, "We're crashing in Germany!" The window showed the ominous image of a building, then blackness. In that small second, John jumped from the cockpit and to the passenger section with the others.

It all pushed forward. Agent Steve crawled from the broken window and onto the ground. His chest felt ruptured from the kick as his leg was severed from the crash. It was clear he wasn't able to move, so he used his last effort to cry.

The agent didn't know whether it was pain taking over his mind or this was really happening. Ivan lay dead for a second, but coughed up blood as he stood back up. The double agent's eyes glowed a yellow color. Ivan aimlessly ran at Steve and bit his neck, putting the agent to eternal sleep.

Dempsey awoke on the ground, just under the destroyed window of the airplane. He crawled out with minor injuries, like a cut just above his eye. It was dark, and all that lit the night was the ghostly fire coming from the top of the plane.

An army of people stood in front of the plane. They covered the horizon. Dempsey blinked, and when he opened his eyes, they were closer. It couldn't be happening. He opened his eyes again and Agent Ivan and Steve stood over him, their bodies drenched in blood and their eyes glowing red.

Dempsey pulled out his knife and threw in into agent Ivan's face. He stood from the rubble and looked at his surroundings. The armies of people were close enough that Dempsey could make out details of them. They wore Nazi soldier outfits and had glowing yellow eyes.

Paul fell from the top of the plane and onto the ground just near Dempsey. "Ivan was dead, but he stood up, so was Steve!" Dempsey yelled. "They are zombies!"

"What?" Paul screeched. He looked towards the army of undead and continued to stand. Alex and John awoke on the ground and noticed their enemies. "SHOOT THEM!"

Alex reached for his Panzershreck and fired at the horde. The undead blew back to the ground. Only a few stood, and Dempsey easily took care of them with his Thompson. "Theres a bunker nearby, get inside it!" John ordered.

They looked for the bunker and ran for it. There were two broken down trucks by the doorway that led inside. The four entered the long entrance of the bunker. There was a table by the door that Dempsey and Paul moved in front of the door.

"IdontwanttotdieIdontwantotdie." Alex murmured franticly. John pulled out his radio.

"Man up soldier!" Dempsey ordered. John pressed a button on the radio.

"Please, anyone, we're locked up here in a bunker somewhere in Germany. Theres dead, yes DEAD people chasing us. Please, any help would be needed!" John called into his radio.

Within a matter of seconds, the radio buzzed with the voice of a man, "This is the U.S. armed forces. We've received location of your transmission and are coming in, over…"


End file.
